Truth or Dare Naruto Style!
by KudoOfTheNorth
Summary: Everyone is just sitting around doing nothing when someone decides to play truth or dare. Uh, I suck at summaries. Just look inside and you'll find out. R&R and NO FLAMERS! Rated to be safe. Chapter 7 is up! LOOK IN MY PROFILE PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

"I'm bored," said Naruto.

"For the hundredth millionth time," started Sakura.

"We know!" everyone said.

"Well I am!"

"Your whining isn't helping so just shut-up," snapped Sasuke.

"You got somethin' to say to me jerk face?!" Naruto said while getting up in Sasuke's face.

"I just said it," Sasuke said while smirking.

"Grr, I'll rip your head off and feed it to the fish if you don't shut your #$ mouth!"

"Naruto! Cut it out!" shouted Sakura.

"What's going on guys?"

Everyone turned their heads to Kakashi.

"Nothing sensei. Absolutely nothing," said Sakura.

"Have you guys been sitting here all day?"

"No. I tried to drown Naruto in the river but that going boring after a while," said Sasuke.

"Well it wasn't boring for me! You almost killed me!!"

"That was the point."

"Sasuke!!"

"Hey guys! I know what we can do!" said Sakura suddenly.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Let's play truth-or-dare."

"Better than nothing."

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh?"

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata running and waving toward him. Following her was Neji, Gaara, Ten Ten, Lee, and some of the others. (I forgot their names.)

"Oh great. The shy freak is coming," Naruto said to himself.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We were about to play truth-or-dare. You guys wanna play?" asked Sakura.

Either than said sure or just nodded and sat in a circle in a patch of grass that was under a tree.

"Me first. Sasuke, truth-or-dare?" said Naruto.

'Please pick dare!'

Okay! Now I need you guys to send in some questions cause I can't think of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

-Thanks for the questions! Enjoy the story!-

"Truth," Sasuke replyed.

'Darn.'

"Are you gay?"

Sasuke fell of the rock he was sitting on.

"What the #$ did you say?!"

"You heard me."

Naruto was defiantly enjoying the fact that he was embarrassing Sasuke like this.

"I most certainly am not gay!"

"How do I know that? You don't take an interest in girls so you must like boys."

"That doesn't mean I'm gay! Conversation over. Lee, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare. Give me your best shot Uchia."

"I dare you to take Master Kakashi's book and not get caught."

"What?! If I get caught he'll kill me twice!"

"Well then try not to get caught."

Lee groaned but got up and raced off to Kakashi's place.

"Now where is it?"

Lee searched but couldn't find it until he went into the bedroom where he found one of the books lying on the bed.

"Found it."

He grabbed it and went out of the bedroom and was about to leave when Kakashi suddenly came in the door. Lee quickly but the book behind him and tucked it into his shirt.

"Oh, hello Lee-san. What brings you here?"

"Umm… uh… I uh…."

"Yes?"

"Umm…"

'Think Lee! Think!'

"Uh, I was just wondering if you would like to play truth-or-dare with us?"

"Oh, no thank you. I know what you guys are capable of."

"Well, okay then. Bye!"

He ran past Kakashi and went back to where everyone was sitting and showed the book.

"What took you?" Temari asked.

"Kakashi-sensei came in."

"Did he find out?"

"No. My turn. Hinata, truth-or-dare?"

"Umm, truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

She blushed furiously.

"Uh, well…"

"Yes?" Everyone leaned in.

"Umm…"

"Well?" Everyone scooted closer.

"Well…"

"Spit it out!" everyone shouted.

"Naruto!"

Naruto had a sickened look on his face.

'Great. The shy freak likes me.'

"Sakura, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, lets see."

She got an evil look in her eye as she looked back at Sakura. Sakura didn't like the look she was giving her.

"I dare you to kiss Lee on the lips."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Thank you Hinata!" Le said gratefully.

"I am going to get you for this Hinata."

Sakura went up to Lee and kissed him on the lips and then sat back down while whipping her lips off. Lee just sat there in a daze with hearts in his eyes.

"Gaara, truth-or-dare?"

-R&R!-


	3. Chpater 3

-Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

-

"Let's see… oh I got one. I dare you to dye your hair pink and put stars in it."

"H& no!"

"Now don't tell me that the all mighty Gaara of the Sand is scared of one little dare?" Sakura smirked.

"I'm never afraid."

"Okay then."

She closed her eyes and did a hand position and a bucket of pink dye appeared.

"Where did you learn to do that?" said Naruto.

"I just read it in some book. Now let's begin."

She grabbed the bucket and dumped it on Gaara's head then put some stars in his hair. Naruto immediately started laughing at the sight of the pink headed sand ninja. (I couldn't think of anything else to say.)

"Naruto if you don't shut the !) up I'll put you inside my Sand Coffin."

Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth but he was still laughing in his mind. Sasuke smirked at the sight of the frightened blonde.

"Kankuro, truth-or-dare?" Gaara said.

"Truth."

'With the mood Gaara is in if I picked dare he might dare me to jump off a cliff.'

"Is it true that you sleep with a teddy bear?"

Kankuro's eyes widened. He didn't think anybody new about that!

"No," he lied.

"If you are lying to me you'll regret it," Gaara said coldly.

"Mep!"

He knew the consequences for lying to his brother from experience.

"Gulp, yes," he said just above a whisper.

"What was that? We can't hear you."

"I said yes!"

Gaara and Sasuke smirked while Temari, Lee, Sakura, and Naruto laughed while Hinata just giggled. Naruto and Lee were laughing so hard tears were streaming down there faces.

"It's not that funny," Kankuro murmured.

"Yes… it… is!" Naruto said between fits of laughter.

After they calmed down they resumed the game.

"Naruto, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare me!"

'I can take anything this guy throws at me.'

"I dare you to go a week without eating ramen."

'Except that!'

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(coughs)oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(breaths)oooooo…"

Five minutes later…

"Oooooooooooooooooo…"

"(Looks at watch) how long has he been at it?" said Sakura.

"About five minutes," Sasuke replied.

"Hey, since when do I where a watch?"

"Grr! NARUTO SHUT THE !& UP!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ooooo. Okay I'm done."

Everyone does the anime fall.

"That was still evil! I can't live without ramen," he said with the anime river of tears going down his face.

"Get over it you big baby and hurry up," said Temari.

"Hmm, Temari truth-or-dare?"

"Truth."

"What color are your undies?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura scolded.

"Who says I'm wearing any?"

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm kidding."

"Well then tell us," Naruto said.

"Black."

"She actually told us?" said Naruto.

"I thought she would try to blow something up then tell us," Lee said.

"Guess you thought wrong. Sasuke, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash everyone."

Sasuke eyes went wide while Sakura had hearts in her eyes and she started drooling.

"I refuse."

"Either that or French Naruto."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Naruto threatened.

'What to do! What to do!'

-

-Now what should Sasuke do? Review and tell me and give me more questions! Until next time, see ya'-


	4. Chapter 4

-Wow! Lots of people reviewed for this one! Well, since I don't want to disappoint anyone I've divided it into two sections, which will be shown in the end. (And to the person who asked about the pink and stars thing, I got that from Digimon cause Mimi had pink hair with stars in it.) I hope you enjoy-

Disclaimer: (Forgot about it) I do not and never have owned Naruto but I wish I did cause Gaara would be mine!

"Can I think about it?"

"I guess. I'll choose someone else while you think of a way to scar yourself for life."

'Very comforting Temari.'

"Okay, let me see. Sakura, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lap dance Naruto."

Her eyes became the size of dinner plates while Naruto had hearts in his.

"Please no! Please!"

"Would you rather, you know?"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Just hurry up and get it over with."

"Aww."

She got up and went over to Naruto and started to lap dance him. (I'm not really sure what that is but I have a very vague idea. And no, I don't need you guys to tell me what it is.) Suddenly music started from nowhere to go along with the dare. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from but couldn't find it. When Sakura was done she sat down in a fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

"Hmm, hmm. Nightmares, images, scared, nightmares…"

She went on like that for a little while.

"All right Sasuke! You've had plenty of time to think!"

"Sigh, okay. I've chosen."

(This is for the people who chose the flash)

Sasuke gulped and grabbed his pants and pulled them all the way down plus his underwear. (I think that's a boys flash. Sorry if I'm wrong!)

"Aaaah! It burns!" Naruto said while covering his eyes.

Gaara had a sickened look on his face as he quickly turned his head and shuddered. Lee had already fainted and Kankuro had the swirly eyes. Sakura and Temari were giving him a piercing glare while Hinata blushed and giggled and covered her eyes. Sasuke quickly pulled his pants back up and sat down.

"That was the best thing to ever happen in my life," Sakura said.

"Hmm," Temari said.

"My eyes burn," Naruto said.

"I'm scared for life. My life is over," Sasuke whined.

(Now this is for people who chose the other one.)

Before Sasuke could answer someone was up in a tree with a dart gun in hand.

"Heh heh. This will make Sasuke fall for Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto rock!"

(Yep. It's all you authors out there. Yes, this is you doing this.)

She took a deep breath and blew into the tube making the dart fly out and hit Sasuke on his behind.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Something pinched me. Whoa, I feel dizzy."

"Is something wrong?" Kankuro said.

"I know what to do," Sasuke said while looking at Naruto.

Naruto did not like the look he was being given.

'Oh no! Oh please no!'

Sasuke smirked while walking up to Naruto who started to back up until he hit the tree and gulped. Sasuke quickly kissed him. (I can not and will not go into detail so just use your imagination.) Naruto pushed him away and wiped his mouth.

"You frenched me!"

Sasuke just nodded.

"I didn't want you to go _that _far!" Temari said.

"Oh well," Sasuke said.

"HELP ME!"

Naruto started running away with Sasuke quickly behind him. After a few minutes of running Sasuke suddenly stopped and shook his head.

"Why am I chasing Naruto?"

"You tried to- mmf!"

Sakura put a hand over his mouth.

"You were just trying to kill him like always but now you're done so lets go on!" Sakura said while sweat dropping.

"Hn."

Sasuke sat down on the rock and waited. Sakura took her hand of Naruto's mouth and sighed.

"That was close. You got a death wish or something?"

"But he did it! Why wouldn't he know? Ick! I am thoroughly disgusted."

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

(Back too regular.)

"Okay, Kankuro. Truth-or-dare?"

-Okay! I really, really, really, need more questions! And just a little note, I don't write yaoi stories. Sasuke was drugged so that doesn't really count. I think those type of stories are okay as long as it's not shameful and disgusting. So please no yaoi stuff. Please RR and I'll see you next time-


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! And for that one person who sent me that review, no. It's not that I don't feel uncomfortable about it its just that if I get caught saying the actual word and going into detail I would be grounded for life. But thank you for your concern! Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never have and never will.

"Dare," Kankuro replied.

"I dare you to burn all your dolls!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"B-but!"

"Or would you rather spend the night with Gaara?"

Gaara looked at his brother and glared.

"You better burn those dolls. And don't even think about choosing that option or you'll die a slow death."

Kankuro didn't want to die but he also didn't want to burn his precious dolls. What's a sand ninja to do?

"Sigh anybody got a lighter?"

"I do," Neji said.

Neji gets a lighter from his pocket and tosses it to Kankuro. Kankuro then took the dolls he had on his back and sat them on the ground. He waved goodbye and as he lit them on fire. Kankuro had to restrain himself from crying out and running away. As Gaara watched them burn his psycho side started to kick in. His eye started to twitch as he reached for a shuriken. Suddenly I pop in.

"Gaara, you kill anyone and I'll turn your room pink and fill it with Barney stuff!"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. I would."

Gaara let out a low growl and put the shuriken back. Then I disappear.

"Gaara actually listened to someone? That's a first," Naruto said.

"I didn't feel like having my room turned baby-fied. Besides, the authoress said that if I don't kill anyone she'll get rid of Shukaku."

"Oh, you'll crack eventually," Temari said.

"Well, it's only been a day since I last killed someone so this is a new record for me."

"Okay then. Back to the game," Lee said.

"Okay. sniff sniff Sakura, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare."

'I will keep picking dare until someone dares me to kiss Sasuke-kun!'

"I dare you to ask Kakashi-sensei out."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes become the size of dinner plates.

"NO WAY!"

"Do it."

"NO!"

"I said do it you &()!."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Now do it."

She started to approach Kankuro but he didn't move. Suddenly my voice could be heard.

"Sakura, if you touch him I will make you spend an eternity with Lee!"

She froze to her spot. (If you haven't noticed I _hate _Sakura.) She quickly turned around and went to their sensei's house.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you home?"

Then door opens.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Uh, w-would you g-go out w-with m-m-me?"

Kakashi looked at her strangely for a second but then smiled. Or, what looked like he was smiling.

"Sure!"

"Inner Sakura WHAT! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY YES! KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU PERVERT!"

"Uh, g-great! Well, umm..."

"How about I pick you up at 7 tomorrow?"

"Sweat drop sounds great! Bye then!"

"Bye!"

Sakura runs back to the group.

"What'd he say?" Lee asked.

"That pervert said yes!"

"HE DID WHAT!" Lee and Naruto shouted.

"I got a date with him tomorrow!"

"Sucks to be you then," Sasuke said.

"Anyway, my turn. Neji, truth-or-dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm, let's see. Oh! Is it true that you sleep with a nightlight?"

"I most certainly do not!"

Though by the way Neji was blushing and veins were started to pop out of his head it was true.

"But Neji-san, I could have sworn I saw one when I spent the night at your house a few days ago," Hinata said.

"Waves arms frantically it was dark! How could you have seen it?"

"Umm, because of the light shining from the nightlight."

"Hinata!"

"You are pathetic Neji," Sasuke said.

"Shut your mouth Uchiha! My turn. Lee, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Kakashi-sensei that you are the one who took his book."

"No way! I would like to see my next birthday if that's all right with you!"

"Hmm, nope. Go tell."

"Gulp."

Lee stood up and started walking but suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Please remember me as I am and not how will be in a few minutes: dead. I love you Sakura!"

He turned around and started to Kakashi's house.

"Think he'll live?" Naruto said.

"Probably not," Sasuke said.

With Lee...

"Knocks on door Kakashi!"

'Oh please let me live! If I do I'll never hurt or trouble anyone ever again!'

"Opens door yes?"

"Umm, Kakashi-san. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I, uh, took your "Make Out Paradise" book."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

With the others...

"Think he's still alive?" Temari said.

"LEE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kakashi's shouts could be heard from way over there!

"He's dead," Naruto said.

Everyone nods. Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard.

"Hey, you guys hear something?" said Kankuro.

"Yeah. Sounds like a stamped or something," said Naruto.

Everyone looks to see that it's not a stamped but Lee. And it looks like Kakashi is right on his heels.

"Somebody help!"

"LEE!"

Kakashi started to throw shurikens and stars at him.

"Yipe!"

Lee runs past them and so does Kakashi.

"Well, lets continue. I'll take over for Lee. Gaara, truth-or-dare?" Naruto said.

Questions please! I didn't write down the one's you requested so I apologize. Please give me more questions. And also request questions for other characters to. R&R and I'll see you next time-


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soooooooo sorry! My computer died and I couldn't update so now I must use the library's so please don't expect a lot of updates. Again I am very sorry. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will.

"I pick dare."

"Hmm, let's see. Ah! I dare you to eat a raw squid!" (I'm kinda running out of ideas)

"No )(&$ way."

"Would you like to eat my socks instead?" Naruto said while grinning like an idiot.

"No!"

"Then eat it!"

Gaara growled. Naruto handed him a raw squid and Gaara opened his mouth. Everyone leaned in. Gaara put the squid into his mouth and started chewing on it then swallowed. He didn't feel so good all of a sudden.

"Guys, I think Gaara's gonna puke," said Sasuke.

Everyone backed away. Gaara put a hand over his mouth as he turned and threw-up.

"Now that's just nasty!" Naruto said.

"Well, I think I would puke to if I just ate a raw squid," said Temari.

After he was finished, Gaara wiped his mouth and turned back around.

"Naruto, truth-or-dare?"

"Hey! No backsies!" Naruto yelled.

"I said, truth-or-dare?" Gaara said while narrowing his eyes.

"Gulp, dare."

He smirked.

"I dare you to cheer your deepest darkest secret."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He was about to say something when Gaara started glaring at him. Naruto swallowed his pride as he stood up.

"Give me an I!" Naruto cheered.

"I," everyone said.

"Give me an L!"

"L!"

"Give me an I!"

"I!"

"Give me a K!"

"K!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"Give me a BARB!"

"BARB!"

"Give me an IES!"

"IES!"

"Put it all together and what does it spell?"

Everyone thought for a moment then said,

"I like Barbie's!"

"You like Barbie dolls? That's sick!" Kankuro said.

"Who would've thought it?" Neji said.

"I did," Sasuke said.

Naruto sat back down with his face the color of a red balloon.

"Temari, truth-or-dare?"

I know! I know! It's short but I'm really short on ideas here! Please give me more questions! See ya later!-


	7. Chapter 7

-I am soooo sorry you guys! FF wouldn't allow me to update stuff with my computer so now I have to use notepad. Thank you all for the reviews. They make me very happy. So, with out further ado let's get this story started!-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I forgot where I left off last so I'm just going to start off with Temari ok?)

"Hmm, Sasuke, truth-or-dare?" Temari asked.

"Truth."

"Ok, if you were stuck in a dark, romantic, candle lit room with anyone in the world and you had to kiss them, who would it be?"

Sasuke sighs and was about to say something when Temari butted in.

"And you have to choose someone and death is not an option."

Sasuke closed his mouth and started thinking.

"Umm, Temari?"

Temari jumped up and punched her fist in the air.

"YES!"

"No!" Sakura shouted.

"I had to. She's the only girl around here with any sense and doesn't bug me like some other people," Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura shrunk back.

"Who'd wanna kiss that ugly hag?" Kankuro said, jamming a thumb in Temari's direction.

Temari took out her fan and smacked him on the head with it.

"Ow!"

"I AM NOT AN UGLY HAG YOU LITTLE INSECT!"

Kankuro rubbed his sore head as Temari sat down, an angry look plastered on her face.

"Naruto, truth-or-dare?" said Sasuke with bored tone.

"Truth!"

"Who is your favorite bishounen?"

Naruto stood up and puffed his chest out.

"Why me of course!"

'I should have known,' Sasuke thought.

Sitting down Naruto looked around until his gaze landed on Gaara.

"Sand boy, truth-or-dare?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Don't call me that. And I choose dare."

"I got it. I dare you to sing "It's a Hard Knock Life"."

"(bleep) no!"

"You want me to shout Gaara is a wuss?"

The sand-nin glared at the blonde.

"No."

"Then do it!"

Giving Naruto a glare, he sighed and started singing. (I don't know the words) Surprisingly, he had a very good voice.

"Wow, who knew the brat had such a good voice?" Kankuro said.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his brother. Then he turned to Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare!"

'I'm going to keep saying dare until someone dares me to kiss Sasuke-kun!'

"I dare you to jump off a cliff and scream the name of the one guy you like and see if he'll come and rescue you."

"Umm, ok."

'I just know Sasuke-kun will realize his love for me and come and get me!'

Jumping off a cliff, she screams, "SAAAASSSUKKKEEE!"

Everybody looks at Sasuke.

"What? I'm not rescuing that ditz. She shouldn't have jumped off the stupid cliff."

Everybody nodded.

"I'll go in Sakura's place till she comes back. Temari, truth-or-dare?" Hinata said shyly.

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Nara Shikamaru?"

Temari blushed and started twiddling her fingers.

"Umm, yes."

Hinata smiled. She had a feeling she did. Suddenly hearing a groan, everybdoy turned their heads to see Sakura limping back. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her leg was at an odd angle.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you save me?"

Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Oh, well, I still love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, your turn," Naruto said impatiently.

"Ok, well, if Lee were here I would ask him."

Lee suddenly came charging by with Kakashi still at his feet.

"I choose dare!" Lee said while still running.

Sakura shouted back to him.

"I DARE YOU TO DRESS UP LIKE SOMEONE FROM THE CIRCLE!"

When Lee came back he was dressed like Sakura.

"Not me!"

"I AM DRESSED LIKE YOU MY LOVE!"

"AND PROBABLY THE LAST TIME WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kakashi said angerly.

Naruto laughed. Sakura hit him in the head.

"Ouch!"

When Lee came running back, he shouted to Neji truth-or-dare.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Please review and I'll see you soon!- 


End file.
